MELT
by MedicLifeline
Summary: 2 Joe's - Love and Romance, isn't that enough? (MF)


**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own GI Joe or any of the characters. Hasbro, Devils Due, and all others who have copyright do. I am just borrowing them. I also do not own the song_ I Melt _by Rascal Flatts either; they own the song, title, lyrics, and copyright to it, as with GI Joe I am just borrowing it. I make no profits off this, so please do not sue. This is all in fun.

**Due to the new rules at all lyrics have been pulled.**

**Authors Notes **- I want to say thank you to Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix for the help on this fic, very much, like always, appreciated. I wanted to do a small romantic fic between Lifeline and Carla. I have to tell you, the reader, this now, this fic is **RATED R **for adult situations, so if you are under 18 please stop here.

**A Few More Author's notes **- This takes place a few months before_ Family and Duty, _just for my new fellow readers to know Carla Greer is taken from the new _GI Joe Reloaded _comic by Devils Due. I thought she would be a perfect pairing for the Joe team's medic. For those who have not read_ Family and Duty_. I had them married after the disbanding of the GI Joe team the first time, and her choosing not to return to the military and return to civilian life.

**RATING - R**

By Medic (MedicLifeline)

**Reviews** - always welcome.

**Melt**

Lifeline finally made it home, after having had a late evening at the infirmary. Several of the Joes had been out on assignment, many of whom ended up with minor injuries resulting from an ambush: Scarlett needed stitches above her left eye, Duke needed his shoulder relocated, Falcon twisted his ankle, Beach Head had a concussion, and the list went on. After Lifeline pulled his little, red Cherokee into the driveway and turned off the engine, he remained in the vehicle, utterly exhausted.

Unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door, Lifeline climbed out of his jeep. Even if he lived in the housing units close to the hospital, the drive home would have still seemed to take nine hours. He grabbed his bag, which contained some files, and locked the door. Walking up to the door of his house, he peeked through the front window.

Standing in the yard, he watched his wife, Carla, who was dozing on the sofa, the late evening news playing in the background. _Yes_, he thought. He ended up getting home much later than he had expected. He noticed that the children were not there and assumed they had already gone to bed.

Reaching for his keys, Lifeline opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The rattling of his keys made Carla look up, her eyes opening at the sound.

"Ed?" she called softly to him as he stepped in the door.

"I'm home," he told her in an exhausted tone. "Sorry, I'm so late."

Carla sat up and stretched. "Ed, how many times have I been out late and you sat up waiting on me to come home?" Carla asked, standing up.

"I know, I know," Lifeline said softly, setting his bag down before walking over and hugging her. Pulling her close and kissing her, he whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she responded as she kissed him.

Finishing the kiss, Ed asked, "Are Lisa and Jacob in bed?"

"Yes, they were tired. They tried to wait up but," Carla paused and grinned, "neither could make it."

"I'd better go check on them and kiss them goodnight," Lifeline softly told her as he unbuttoned his BDU shirt. He sat down and unlaced his boots. Removing them, he set them to the side. Standing up, he said, "I'll be right back."

Lifeline started to climb the stairs. Carla watched as Ed went upstairs, her eyes shining; she knew how to make him forget the day he had. Carla turned the television off and turned on some soft music.

Lifeline walked to his daughter's bedroom, seeing her sleeping form in the darkness, her Eeyore clutched tightly in her arms. He stood there watching for a minute. Walking over to her, he bent down and softly pecked her cheek. "Night, Lisa," he whispered, standing back up.

Smiling, Lifeline walked to the other room that his one-year-old son slept in. The light was off. Ed walked to the crib and peeked into it, admiring Jacob, who was quietly sleeping and sucking his thumb. Ed adjusted the blanket and whispered, "Night, Jacob."

Walking back down the hall to the stairs, Ed reached the living room. Meanwhile, Carla had disappeared into another room. Walking over to the sofa, he flopped down on it and lay on his side, taking a deep, relaxing breath. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. Not realizing how tired he was, Ed started to fall asleep.

Hearing a noise, he looked up from where he was lying and saw Carla by the mantle lighting some candles. Ed watched her as a soft glow from the candles' dancing flames set the mood. A smile slowly crept across his face followed by a mischievous look in his eyes as he focused on his wife. With her back turned towards him, she set the match on a glass saucer. Turning around, she caught his stare. "What?" she quietly asked, seeing his eyes on her.

Ed relaxed on the sofa, slowly extending his arm and holding out his hand. "Come here," he softly told her, his eyes full of love for her.

Carla slowly started to walk toward her husband, reaching her hand for his outstretched one. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her down to sit on the sofa next to him. Leaning up on his elbow, he brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. Carla sat on the sofa and turned toward him as Ed wrapped his arm around her waist. Looking up, Ed saw the candlelight softly reflecting in her eyes. He took and placed his finger on her chin, guiding her to face him, kissing her deeply.

"Carla," Ed whispered in her ear, "You do not know what you do to me."

"Is that so?" she asked, leaning over.

"Yes," Ed answered. "I have a confession," he told her as he nibbled on her ear.

"What is that?" she asked, leaning back as he rearranged himself, sitting up more and pulling her close.

"All those years... I do not know how," Ed mischievously grinned, "how I kept my hands off you or even kept from breaking the fraternization rules."

"Well, you were a perfect gentleman," she teased. "That, and you did not want to end up in the brig."

"That is true, but now, I do not have to worry about either," Ed said cocking an eyebrow.

"No, you do not have to now," Carla stated, reaching up and removing his glasses. She laid them on the end table.

"All those years..." Ed muttered.

"All those years what, Ed?" Carla questioned, undoing her hair from its hair clasp allowing it to fall and cascade around her shoulders

"All those years, I missed having and loving you," Ed said, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know, Ed," she smiled, closing her eyes and letting him run his fingers through her hair, "Had I known that you felt that way for me, I would have resigned my commission all those years ago."

"I could not ask that of you, Carla." Ed held her close. "But I have to admit, I had some very interesting thoughts. I would have never admitted to you."

"Really?" Carla pretended to look shocked. _"You?" _

"Yes, me... I have to say that I almost lost it when you were standing next to me while in close quarters." Ed softly chuckled, seeing the mock shock on her face.

"Well then, I suggest we make up for lost time, Sergeant Steen," Carla teased her husband. They had been married for four years now, and they could not be happier

"Why, that is a wonderful idea," Ed agreed, starting to kiss her, nibbling on her ear.

"Maybe we should move to someplace else," Carla suggested in between kisses.

Ed stopped and looked around. "The children are asleep and tucked in bed. There are candles and music, and I have you right here with me." _  
_In the soft glow of the candlelight, Ed kissed her deeply, his tongue brushing hers. He knew how lucky he was to have a wife like her. She was beautiful, strong, and all his. He could have not been luckier.

"Yes, you do," she answered back. This time Carla slowly rose from the sofa. "Come here, Ed," she softly commanded him, lighting the gas fireplace.

Lifeline looked up to his wife, his eyes locking with hers. Slowly rising from the sofa and taking her hand, he followed her. His heart was pounding with anticipation of what was to come. How she did it to him, he never knew. Whenever he was near her, she brought something out in him: a want, a need, a desire. She set his soul on fire.

Carla led him to the fireplace and to a small fur rug, which a business associate in Africa had given her father. It was beautiful, and a treasured gift

"Follow me," she slowly led him to the floor.

"Carla," Ed said barely above a husky whisper

"Oh no, not yet, husband of mine," she whispered in his ear as he reached for her. "I have a little surprise for you... to help you relax," Carla sweetly told him.

"Carla," Ed answered, "I do not want to relax. I told you before I cannot relax when you are near me like this," Ed replied.

"How about you try?" Carla pretended to pout.

"Only for you." Ed kissed her passionately. "But all you have to do is look at me that way..."

"In what way?" she questioned, pulling her husband's olive tee shirt off, knowing full well what he meant.

Carla slowly helped position him so that he lay on his stomach. Straddling his back, she began to massage her husband's shoulders. Ed groaned as she worked the muscles. Carla grinned and leaned over kissing his neck, her long hair tickling his shoulders. By looking at her husband, unless he had his shirt off, one would not figure him to be as muscular as he was. His tall lanky frame and thin build never conveyed that. But Carla knew better as she had seen him carry a wounded comrade with ease, and had also felt those same strong arms wrapped around her.

Ed groaned again. "Carla, I knew I married you for a reason. I melt like butter in your hands. You could ask anything of me right now, Love, and you would most likely get it."

"Really? That could be a very bad thing," Carla said moving her hands to his back. "Is that better?" Ed faked a snore at that moment. Carla playfully slapped him. "You won't relax, huh?"

Ed grinned as his face lay on his folded arms. Glancing at the beautiful woman over his shoulder, "No, that was a power nap, Sweetheart," Ed muttered to her.

"A power nap," she said seductively, cocking an eyebrow. "When I get done with you, Hon, you will need at least two more plus a good night's sleep before your shift tomorrow."

"I will, you think?" Ed asked, her perfume filling his senses as she massaged him. "You know, I love you more than anything else, Carla," he gently informed her. "I do not know how I got so lucky."

Carla looked to her husband with love in her eyes, knowing that he meant every word and knowing that her husband would never stray like others she knew. Ed lay there relaxed but anticipating taking his wife to their bedroom and making love to her. As he lay there thinking of what he would do to her first, he suddenly felt Carla start to tickle him. Ed laughed out loud. "Carla, no fair," he yelped as she tickled him even more, rolling them over.

Carla could not get out from underneath in time. Ed grabbed her wrists and kissed her, quickly letting go just in time to return her tickle attack. Carla laughed. "Sssshhh Ed, we will wake the children," she said between giggles.

"Well, I guess..." Ed started to say, but before he could get the rest of the words out, Carla kissed him again and then wiggled free from his grasp. Breaking the kiss, she ran for the stairs. Looking back, she motioned to her husband with her finger to follow and raced up the stairs to get to their bedroom. Ed sat on the floor stunned. As quickly as he could, he got up off the floor and ran up the stairs after her.


End file.
